Star Command HQ
Star Command HQ is the first mission in the Star Command campaign. Walkthrough At the start of the mission you are provided nearly all the forces you need to complete this mission. Use your Explorer to break apart the pack of solinite, and create a Academy next to your Mothership. Northwest of your position there is a Droid Builder and some Bomb Droids, destroy them using your Droids while avoiding being caught in the Bomb Droid death blast. Then take all your forces to the Northeast, and destroy the Mega Missile Base, after you have done so scour the currently accessible part of the map of enemy units. Using the Switcher you were provided at the start of the mission, switch positions with the Target on the right side of the map, then switch positions with your mothership. Use the mothership to construct another target nearby. Now use the Switcher to return the Mothership to the starting portion of the map. At your Terran Base you have two Missile Bases, use the Switcher to bring them over by switching the Switcher with a Missile Base, then the Target, then the other Missile Base. To left of your Missile Bases there is a small Nomad base, using the Switcher bring the Missile Bases closer until they are in range, and destroy the Nomad base. Now bring over your Mothership using the Switcher, and Harvest all the available resources in that little closed off portion of the map. After you have done so, return to your starting area and ensure you have collected all the resources there. Proceed to the portal on left of the map, and use it to enter the Nomad Outpost mission, gather the Computron resources to the bottom right of the starting area there, and then return back to this mission. Create a Computron Base, and Programming. Use Programming to learn the whole Computron tech tree, and wait until the Nomad tech tree has been unlocked for you. After you have done so, create 1 or 2 Infiltrator Carrier(s). Train them to level 4 using the Academy, then use the Targets to train them to level 7. After you have done so, move them north of the now destroyed Mega Missile Base until they are right next to the asteroid belt. The Carriers should now launch their fighters at a Nuker that is present beyond it. After they have captured it, use the Switcher to switch positions with it, and take it to be trained at the Academy, and if you still have any Targets left train it on them, but do not do anything else, such as move the Switcher yet. Create a Nomad Base, and a Battle School. After you have learned the required tech, create a Droid Launcher. Use it to launch your Droids over to the Switcher. Switch positions with the Nuker. Move your Carriers further to the right, eventually they should launch themselves at enemy units that are present beyond the asteroid belt. Proceed right with your Nuker, and Droids, they will eventually encounter a Terran Base with some Missile Bases and Droids nearby. Using the Nuker destroy the Missile Bases, while protecting it with your Droids. After you have done so, proceed to destroy all enemies present, then switch positions with the Nuker, then the Mothership and collect all the resources on that portion of the map. It is recommended you self-destruct your buildings, and recover the resources they leave behind. I recommend that afterwards you proceed to the Nomad Outpost mission, fulfilling the mission objective there will help you immensely with all missions that follow. Category:Mission